Thrust Back Onto Flames!
Several hooded figures arrived at the forefront of a massive gate, lined in rows of two, facing one another with their arms crossed behind their backs. At the tip of their formation, stood a man whose face was clearly visible, dressed in blue military-like garb and another man dressed similarly standing to the side of him. "You all have your orders. Move out." the leader of this formation of soldiers voiced, as the two rows vanished with a flicker, leaving but leaves to flutter in the air where they once stood. The man standing to the side of him turned and held out a folder, containing within it several documents of unknown content. "The target has been identified, in Karakura Town. Shinigami territory, but we have already notified them regarding the criminal." the man explained as the leader nodded. "Sir, if I may ask... Why is the entire fifth directorate necessary for this?" the man continued, as the leader shut his eyes. "That's a stupid question. We do not take criminal apprehension lightly, regardless of how simple the mission may be or how arguably weak the target. We do not underestimate the target, that is the first rule of our directorate." he replied. Nodding in agreement, the man stood tall and firm as the leader stepped out a couple feet, peering down at the open folder of documents in his hand. "Let us go now." "Right!" And with that, the duo also flickered away. --- The Story Thus Far: After his team's close victory against Team Shinzai at the SnS Tournament, Minato Kuramoto and the others are enjoying the small downtime awarded to them. One month has passed since the end of the competition. Minato has continued his training, having gained control over his newfound powers and even attained a Zanpakutō. Kōya Orihara and Itaru Shimura have returned to the Soul Society, while Hakkōda Kanō has gone off on his own to continue his training in the hopes of becoming stronger. Rūka Ishida, after her own training in the Soul Society, has decided to return home in the hopes of reconciling with her racial brethren after her departure. But an ominous shadow lurks... Rūka was walking along the streets of Karakura Town, her eyes glued toward the roads as her mind was deep in thought. "After all that... What do I even say to them? I left without so much as a single notice..." Her thoughts raced, as she reached a temple in the area. She began making her way up the long-winding stone steps, as she sighed. Once reaching the top, her eyes widened open in shock. "W-Wha...?" She could only see the blue military-clad man from before standing there, and at his feet, were two unconscious and bleeding women. "Saki! Yuki!" Rūka called out to them. "Y-You... You bastard! What are you doing?! What have you done to them?!" she cried out. The man stood silent as another soldier, most likely his right-hand man that stood by him before, dropped to the floor on his feet from where he stood atop the tree earlier. "Rūka, you know what this is about." "You..." Rūka's voice became deeper as she regained her composure. "Rikuo Kitamura... Why are you here?!" Rikuo shut his eyes, his face looks quite grim as he spoke. "A warrant has gone out for your apprehension and imprisonment... as well as your execution. For the crime of befriending a Shinigami and siding with Soul Society, having committed the crime... of level one treason." he explained. Clutching her fist, she quickly formed a bow, shooting several arrows of light in succession at Rikuo and his commander. "Rūka, please!" Using his right hand, he quickly brushed the arrows away effortlessly, as they snapped and fell to the ground, crumbling away back into particles. "It's useless to fight. You can't beat me... nor the Director." he announced. "Like hell!" Rūka shouted once more, firing another volley of arrows, only for Rikuo to disappear and reappear behind her. "I said... You can't beat me." With a swift backhand to her neck, Rūka's eyes went blank and her body limp, falling to her knees as she lost consciousness. Rikuo then went closer to pick her up, but was abruptly stopped as a blue projectile of energy shot the ground between where she lay and where he stood. Rikuo looked out toward the source of the attack, and there was Minato, standing at the edge of the stairs leading up to the temple pathway; his finger extended toward where Rikuo stood. "You had better... Start explaining. Who are you? And what are you doing to Rūka?!" he shouted out, drawing confused looks from Rikuo and an indifferent stare from the Director. END